


Now We Are Free

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История времен второй мировой войны - о американском враче, попавшем на фронт, и русском военнопленном, которого он спас. Очень интересный взгляд на войну, позицию врача в "горячей точке" и идее героизма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now We Are Free](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72710) by theslashbunny. 



> Бета: Lonnie

Леонард Г. Маккой ненавидел военную службу - болезни и опасность, упакованные в дисциплину и муштру, и ничего более. Все, кто его знал, знали и его позицию на этот счет. И все же никто не был удивлен больше, чем он сам, когда в конце октября 1944 года он официально пошел служить по полугодовому контракту военным хирургом в медицинский корпус.

А к концу декабря 1944 года он уже обнаружил себя по локоть в крови и внутренностях молодого солдата, пытаясь залатать его в плохо освещенном палаточном госпитале в центре-Бог-его-знает-где-нацистской Германии. Здесь он нашел для себя совершенно новое определение "ада"... но все равно точно знал, что должен был находиться там, где был.

Каждый новый день вынуждал его не просто быстро принимать решения, но и проявлять творческий подход в паре с изобретательностью, используя все свои знания и умения, чтобы помочь тем, кто в нем нуждался. Это утомляло и опустошало, но сейчас от него было гораздо больше пользы, чем в сельской больнице Джорджии, где редко доводилось использовать навыки хирурга, а вся работа сводилась к рассматриванию камней в желчном пузыре.

Здесь он постоянно мерз, голодал и уставал как собака. Ему постоянно чего-то не хватало, но именно здесь Маккой обзавелся друзьями, лучшими из тех, что мог себе представить, и которым ежедневно доверял свою жизнь. 

Такими друзьями, как смелая медсестра, что держала фонарик, пока он составлял список травм пострадавших, стоя где-то в темном заснеженном поле. 

Или такими, как некий блондин из Айовы, слишком молодой для капитана, чьи люди готовы были идти за ним в ад и обратно. Что, впрочем, они и сделали - шагнув за ним в самое пекло этой ночью. Теперь тот лежал на носилках в темноте, в ожидание следующего освободившегося врача или медсестры, способных оценить его раны и сказать “все будет хорошо”, ну или, по крайней мере, что все скоро закончится. Именно к нему Кристина привела Маккоя, когда тот освободился. Тень узнавания мелькнула в голубых глазах (хороший знак с точки зрения медицины) и губы расплылись в улыбке.

\- Хэй, Боунс. Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. 

\- Джим. И как тебе удалось подставиться на этот раз? 

Его, как врача, проинформировали только о том, что стоит ждать пострадавших и не более. Обычно Маккой шутил, пока осматривал рану, но сейчас было слишком много раненых и мало медицинского персонала, чтобы растрачивать время подобным образом.

Он быстро и аккуратно снял повязку с бедра Джима - рана оказалась глубокой и расположенной слишком близко к колену, но кто-то из медиков уже проделал хорошую работу, удалив осколки, так что капитана можно было классифицировать как “умеренно пострадавшего” и отправить в самый низ списка.

\- Да как обычно. Пнул какую-то немецкую задницу и в итоге оказался слишком близко к брошенной гранате, получив куском от двери грузовика. - Он наклонился и скривился, осматривая свои ноги, прежде чем Леонард снова укрыл его. - Дерьмово, останется шрам. А в остальном отличный день выдался. 

Парень был явно безумен, потому что, истекая кровью, он все еще улыбался и пытался шутить. Но он ошибался, если думал, что Чэпел спустит ему это с рук. Леонард покачал головой отмечая двух санитаров, пришедших отнести носилки Джима в одну из палаток, но все же не смог сдержать улыбки. Безумие было порой полезно для боевого духа. Жаль, что в отличие от плазмы и крови, оно не было здесь дефицитом.

Прежде чем уйти слишком далеко от молодого капитана к следующему ожидающему его пациенту, он услышал: 

\- Эй, Боунс! А где русский мальчишка? 

\- Какой русский мальчишка?

\- Один из тех военнопленных, которых мы освободили - мальчишка, худой и кудрявый. Я серьезно. Он явно еще не дорос, чтобы бриться, и выглядел действительно плохо - мы едва поняли, на каком языке тот говорит, прежде чем он потерял сознание. - Джим приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть Леонарда, толкаясь в носилках так, что санитары едва удерживали их, делая все возможное, чтобы компенсировать его движение. Леонард не смог увидеть лица Джима, зато прекрасно расслышал то, что было необходимо. - Я знаю, ты можешь убедиться, что с ним все ну...хорошо. Ты понимаешь.

Он так и поступил. 

Забота о других делала Джима лучшим из всех, кого Маккой знал. Джим по-настоящему боялся потерять тех, за кого нес ответственность. Именно этот страх когда-то давно сблизил их, поэтому Леонард, не теряя времени, попросил Кристину найти этого мальчишку, пока другой санитар подержит ему фонарик.

Он успел осмотреть два ранения - одного американца и одного немца (который, похоже, был готов скорее умереть, чем позволить Маккою прикоснуться к себе), прежде чем услышал громкий оклик Кристины, пробившийся сквозь темноту и стоны раненных, требующий его поторопиться.

К тому времени Леонард уже был готов и пробирался сквозь ряды носилок в сторону Чэпел, зажавшей фонарик под подбородком и тем самым освободившей себе обе руки. Она пыталась остановить кровотечение у мальчишки, прежде чем сообщить врачу о его состоянии. Маккой плюхнулся возле них на колени - да, Джим был прав, это всего лишь ребенок.

Пока Кристина стояла в стороне и описывала характер его повреждений, Леонард успел сформировать диагноз. 

\- Травма головы поверхностная, но один из зрачков не реагирует. - _Вероятно, сотрясение мозга, могло быть хуже._ \- Травма голени более старая, Деннинг должен посмотреть на это. - _Кто-то не доделал свою работу и теперь..._

Кристина сделала глубокий вдох, но ее следующие слова прозвучали все равно неуверенно:  
\- Рана грудной клетки, слева два сломанных ребра. Выглядит незначительно, но...  
 _Обильное внутренние кровоизлияние._

Леонард мог понять, почему никто не отметил его как неотложного - на поле были санитары, а не врачи, и рана мальчишки была не заметна из-за сильной потери крови. Вся левая сторона его груди представляла один большой синяк, живот слегка расширился из-за внутреннего кровотечения, которому было не менее получаса ...

\- В хирургию. СИЮ ЖЕ МИНУТУ.


	2. Chapter 2

Легко потерять счет времени во время операции. Когда Маккой закончил накладывать швы, настолько хорошо, насколько позволяла современная медицина, он пробыл в операционной четыре с половиной часа. Три ушло на то, чтобы майор Деннинг 

повторно сломал и заново собрал кости несчастного мальчишки после дрянной немецкой хирургии, другие сорок минут на споры о том, можно ли будет считать его стабильным, если он не умрет от ранения в голову. Впрочем, оставалось только гадать, выживет ли он с такими травмами, когда очнется. 

Было поздно, или слишком рано, в зависимости от того как на это посмотреть, когда Маккой пришел в послеоперационную, чтобы проверить своих пациентов. Он должен был сейчас спать - медсестер и другого врача было более чем достаточно, но среди его раненных был тот, что мог не дожить до утра, и Леонард решил, что если уж пришел, то должен осмотреть их всех. Он пробирался мимо коек, стараясь охватить как можно больше больных, и в конце добраться до отделенной занавеской площадки, где в одиночестве лежал их советский пациент. 

Леонард был удивлен, увидев там Чэпел, не меньше, чем она его. Девушка взглянула на него своими бледно-голубые глазами, едва он откинул занавес, и поспешно положила руку на одеяло. Что правда, Маккой успел заметить, как прежде она убрала несколько кудряшек с лихорадочно горящего лба мальчишки. Леонард был уверен, что Кристина так и останется здесь, с мальчишкой, пока тот не будет вне опасности. Это становилось ее плохой привычкой - слишком сильно привязываться к больным. Возможно, потому, что все пациенты напоминали ей о младшем брате, которому исполнилось только восемнадцать и который служил где-то в Тихом океане. Она призналась в этом Леонарду сразу после того, как он застал ее держащую руку одного из рядовых в его последние минуты. Кристина объяснила это тем, что если бы ее брат был болен или страдал, она хотела бы, чтобы кто-то утешил и успокоил его. 

Маккой спокойно ждал в стороне, когда Кристина встала и, кивнув ему, покинула палату. По-видимому, она все-таки решила получить столь необходимую порцию отдыха. Стоило ей уйти, как он взял медицинскую карту с края кровати, но та едва ли давала хоть немного информации о пациенте. Он не узнал даже его имени - священник не нашел в вещах мальчишки ни удостоверения личности, ни писем, ни нашивок.

Отсутствие информации о пациентах с линии фронта всегда заставляло Маккоя нервничать - ни группы крови, ни списка аллергенов, ни одного способа узнать, убили ли вы его введенной IV группой крови быстрее, чем это сделала бы травма. 

Леонард максимально осторожно осмотрел поврежденные участки на теле мальчишки и проверил бинты, хотя, скорее всего, это уже сделала до него Кристина. 

Русского переводчика у них не было, чтобы спросить о самочувствии их советского пациента, поэтому Маккой постарался сделать все возможное, чтобы тот чувствовал себя лучше, когда очнется. 

Леонард позволил себе развалиться на стуле, что стоял рядом с кроватью, и внимательно рассмотреть мальчишку. Там, на поле, он был покрыт грязью и кровью, и у медсестры не было времени, чтобы его, как следует, привести в порядок. Впрочем, Леонард все равно не мог сказать, что лучше - видеть грязь и кровь или кровоподтеки и синяки, которые на самом деле покрывали лицо мальчишки. Он не сдержал тяжелого вздоха - проклятые фашисты хорошо поработали над ним. Может быть, Леонард просто устал, но ему самому захотелось ударить кого-нибудь. Он ежедневно видел много травм, как правило, даже хуже, чем эти. Но одно дело - раны от пуль и осколков, другое - те, что нанесены кулаками и сапогами. Они ведь делали это, смотря мальчишке в глаза, слышали, как он плачет, и все равно продолжали бить. 

Маккой наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени, по-прежнему всматриваясь в бледное лицо. Он понимал, что должен быть сейчас в постели (хотя точнее стоит сказать на «постели»), знал, что не может сидеть здесь, пока мальчишка не очнется, но … ему просто нужно было увидеть, как тот откроет глаза, даже несмотря на то, что те слишком повреждены, чтобы раскрыться правильно. Ему нужно знать, что они сделали достаточно, и теперь он поправится. 

Черт, сохранять профессиональную дистанцию, ​когда дело касалось ребенка, всегда ​было трудно, но этот парень ... с этим мальчишкой это стало практически невозможно. Маккой никогда не видел человека - потрепанного, в синяках и кровоподтеках, который был бы так похож на ангела, словно сошедшего с картин, висящих на стене в бабушкиной гостиной. 

Леонард просто смотрел на него, а к горлу подкатывал ком, и начинали слезиться глаза. А ведь он даже не знал его имени! Маккой хотел, чтобы мальчишка открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, хотел увидеть, что ребенок - кем бы он ни был - все еще там. Он просто хотел увидеть, какого цвета его глаза ...

Господи, он действительно устал. 

Не переставая ворчать, Леонард наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в колени, а потом заметил кое-что, что заставило его улыбнуться. Завтра он обязательно подразнит Джима. Мальчишка, может быть и молод, но уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы начать бриться, чему доказательством - пробивающаяся золотистая щетина на его лице.


	3. Chapter 3

Стандартная процедура для медицинского корпуса армии США - дать пациенту после операции грудной клетки пять дней для стабилизации, прежде чем эвакуировать его в больницу для лечения и восстановления. Русский мальчишка получил всего два дня - два дня, во время которых он так и не очнулся, - до приказа эвакуировать весь госпиталь железнодорожным и воздушным транспортом.  
Нацисты перешли в наступление, и пришлось отступать на запад.

Менее чем через 30 часов после приказа, Леонард оказался в больничном поезде, следующем во Францию с частью пациентов, относящихся к категории “критические”. Когда наступила его очередь делать обход, Маккой постарался, как можно аккуратнее, продвигаться по узкому коридору, проверяя бинты и интересуясь у медсестер в каждом вагоне, где он может найти русского мальчишку. 

Сидя на табуретке, прислонившись к стене так, чтобы поддерживать носилки, он наблюдал, как тот спит, позволяя и самого себя убаюкать мягким покачиванием вагона и другими звуками. 

Его сон мог длиться несколько минут или часов, но потребовалось всего пара секунд, чтобы понять, что разбудило его. Маккой услышал шорох ткани, прежде чем открыть глаза и посмотреть на своего пациента. Тот вертел кудрявой головой, а затем повернулся к нему и моргнул, открывая глаза. 

Каждый медик, занятый в зоне боевых действий, быстро учится распознавать начало паники, поэтому Леонард заметил ее сразу. Он инстинктивно приблизился к мальчишке и сжал его руку, лежащую поверх одеяла. Другой он начал нежно гладить его по волосам, повторяя то, что тысячи раз делала Кристина и другие медсестры. Он был почти уверен, что мальчишка не может понять ни слова из того, что он говорит, но все равно шептал, что тот в безопасности. Леонард видел, как исчезает ужас из широко открытых глаз, а потом он и вовсе закрывает их, и мягкая улыбка возвращается на потрескавшиеся мальчишеские губы. 

Маккой старался не двигаться, что ничуть не мешало ему говорить вполголоса (с нежностью, вероятно, напугавшей бы тех, кто его знал), пока он убедился, что мальчишка снова уснул. Даже тогда, вместо того чтобы вернуться на свое место, он остался стеречь своего юного пациента. И снова мягкие покачивания вагона склонили его в сон, прежде чем он заметил это, оставляя в голове единственную мысль: _Они зеленые... серо-зеленые, как шалфей, что растет на заднем дворе моей матери..._


	4. Chapter 4

Когда во Франции было решено, что такой хирург, как Маккой, будет более полезен в стационарном госпитале, его перевели в американскую больницу на юго-западе Шампань-Ардены. Это была настоящая больница, честное слово, больница с палатами и кабинетами, с аптекой, кроватями, стенами и крышей над головой! Казалось, это рай. Было даже несколько домов и запасных комнат, которые местные жители предложили в пользование медицинскому персоналу в обмен на помощь, которую смогут получить во вновь открывшемся госпитале. 

Квартира, доставшаяся Леонарду, располагалась в паре шагов от главного входа больницы, в ней была только одна комната, зато с двуспальной кроватью. Маккой не смог бы придумать подходящий способ поблагодарить пожилую пару, которая предоставила ему жилье, даже умей он говорить по-французски.

Снова вернуться к привычной рутине больницы оказалось легко. Там до сих пор не хватало врачей, и он сам уже как-то привык к долгим сменам. Иногда Маккой думал, что это не совсем то место, где бы он хотел быть. В любом случае, все свободное время он проводил у кровати кучерявого мальчишки с серо-зелеными глазами. 

Поcле произошедшего в поезде и названного Джимом “их моментом“, мальчишка больше не приходил в сознание. Белокурый капитан, пройдя курс интенсивной терапии и восстановив подвижность ног, теперь все чаще заглядывал к нему за занавеску и рассказывал все, что приходило в голову, несмотря на то, что мальчишка не мог ему ответить. Леонард часто заставал Джима там, и иногда они сидели вместе, разговаривая и терпеливо ожидая, когда же проснется их спящая принцесса. 

Впрочем, Джима нередко сменяла на посту Кристина - она разглаживала белые простыни и серые одеяла, и нежно обращалась к мальчику, прежде чем перейти к остальным своим пациентам. 

Сам же Леонард приходил туда, когда заканчивались его врачебные обязанности. Обычно он просто тихо сидел на краю кровати или разбирал документы - это единственное, пожалуй, что не было в дефиците. Иногда он читал мальчишке письма из дома и свои ответы на них. Каждый раз, когда Маккой останавливался, он проверял его состояние в надежде заметить что-нибудь новое или просто узнать, что кому-то удалось его разбудить. 

Он даже начал задаваться вопросом, уж не мечтает ли он всерьез, черт подери, об этом. 

Это было одним из тех посещений, что он позволял себе, глядя на почти не загруженный график. 

\- Ты знаешь, малыш. Если ты не очнешься и не скажешь мне свое имя, я смогу сделать только одно.   
_Возможно Пол... Он похож на Пола..._

\- ...Чехов. 

Леонард замер, услышав скрипучий тенор. _Ты, должно быть, шутишь надо мной._ Он медленно оторвал взгляд от графика и встретился с парой измученных серо-зеленых глаз.

\- Меня зовут Павел Андреевич Чехов. 

Мальчишка - Чехов - выглядел обессиленным и больным, лежа в своей постели. Его кожа казалась белее и тоньше бумаги. Но страхи Маккоя не оправдались, когда он без стали во взгляде или голосе добавил: 

\- И я не малыш. 

В конце концов, Леонард смог выяснить полную историю пациента - даже несмотря на то, что в какой-то момент это перешло в спор о том, правомерно ли использовать определение “малыш” для девятнадцатилетнего. Леонард не поверил, что "русские не имеют аллергии," не обращая внимания на настойчивость Чехова касательно этого пункта. Единственный вопрос, на который мальчишка не смог ему ответить, касался его звания. Он покраснел - довольно мило, как заметил Леонард, прежде чем вспомнил, что он все-таки профессионал - и заколебавшись лишь на мгновение, заявил, что не знает, как это будет звучать по-английски. Маккой не был уверен, что причина именно в этом. А позже, узнав в разговоре, что мальчишка - ненормальный гений с научной степенью в области инженерии и физики, он просто решил, что тот с непривычки не смог ему этого объяснить. 

К всеобщей радости тех, кто приходил пообщаться к Чехову, тот теперь спал и бодрствовал в равной мере. Он был само очарование со всеми без исключения, всегда радостно улыбался и не скупился на добрые слова для медсестер. Он играл с Джимом в карты, благодаря чему тот, к облегчению медсестры, перестал исчезать из палаты, и не забывал регулярно интересоваться у Кристины, как прошел ее день и как поживает ее брат. 

В любом случае, вне зависимости от того, как бы энергично Чехов себя ни вел - он все еще проходил курс лечения. "Тяжелый период", как Джим назвал его, закончился, но ему все равно требовалось время, боль еще иногда возвращалась, особенно когда его слишком волновали или он волновался сам. В моменты, когда ему повышали дозу морфина, Павел шептал что-то по-русски, но каким бы важным это не казалось, Леонард не мог понять его. 

Нога мальчишки почти зажила, так же как и рана от удара по голове, но ни печень, ни легкие никогда уже не будут прежними. Единственное, на что Чехов в связи с этим пожаловался, что он больше не сможет пить водку. Затем он попросил убрать занавеску, отделяющую его кровать от общей комнаты, чтобы иметь возможность общаться с остальными. Ему легко удавалось развлекать всех рассказами о величии России, даже несмотря на его причудливый акцент, равно как и внимательно слушать рассказы других солдат о доме и их семьях. Вскоре всем стало очевидно, что он может обвести вокруг пальца даже сердитого доктора Маккоя. 

Леонард проводил с мальчишкой почти все свое свободное время, которого было не так много. Иногда они прогуливались вокруг больницы, но чаще Маккой просто сидел в кресле у его постели, занимаясь документами, тогда как Чехов отдыхал. Они много говорили, сидя рядом, рассказывали о себе, спрашивали, узнавая друг друга лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

Чем лучше Чехов себя чувствовал в следующие два месяца, тем сложнее было удержать его в палате, не говоря уже о постели. Днем он постоянно был на ногах, ковыляя на костылях, на что после долгих споров Маккой все же махнул рукой.  
В начале Павел просто проводил время с пациентами: здоровался с каждым и поздравлял с Рождеством, прогуливаясь от палаты к палате. Довольно скоро он начал помогать медсестрам - отвлекал от боли пациентов-французов, и, в конце концов, добрался даже до палат немецких военнопленных. 

Эти пациенты были рады его видеть не больше, чем врачей союзников или медсестер. Но вскоре он стал им почти необходимым. Чехов оказался прекрасным переводчиком, способным изящно игнорировать оскорбления враждебно настроенных собеседников. Он даже рискнул прочитать одному из них лекцию о правилах поведения, застыдил и вынудил извинится, когда тот нагрубил медсестре (Чехов не знал, что он ей сказал, но это его не остановило). Видимо, умение заставить кого-то почувствовать вину тоже придумали в России.

Тем не менее, было несколько пациентов, которых Павел старался избегать. Например, довольно крупного мужчину, что мог бы служить эмблемой «арийской расы» - светловолосого, с голубыми глазами и тяжелой челюстью. Если Чехову доводилось иметь дело с этим человеком, он говорил максимально формально, холодно и отстранено. Он никогда не отказывался помочь медсестрам, если тем нужно было что-то сказать или спросить, но даже они могли заметить неуютную атмосферу, возникающую в эти моменты. А еще они заметили, как мужчина внимательно следил за Павлом, стоило тому на минуту отвернуться.

О чем и поспешили сообщить Маккою. Он и сам заметил нечто подобное, потому что Чехов придвигался к нему всякий раз, стоило этому человеку пристально на него посмотреть. Вскоре Леонард узнал, что он был штурман-фюрером по фамилии Кельнер (немецкий эквивалент майора подразделения), который и захватил Чехова в плен. Командиром подразделения, едва не убившим его. 

Стоило Леонарду узнать, кто этот человек, начали возникать вопросы: был ли он тем, кто сломал Чехову три ребра, одно из которых повредило печень,а два других - легкие? Или он тот, кто ударил его головой о стену с такой силой, что разбил лицо и повредил череп?   
Маккой и часть медперсонала вначале были озабочены тем -смогут ли они оказывать помощь тем, кто воевал по другую сторону линии фронта, но вскоре врачебный профессионализм взял верх, вынуждая видеть в немецких пациентах только людей, нуждающихся в помощи. Однако упомянутый ранее немец, по крайней мере, в глазах Леонарда, так и остался тем, кто терроризировал Чехова, хотя последний наоборот, даже несмотря на свое состояние, делал все возможное, чтобы помочь ему.   
Маккой никогда раньше так сильно никого не презирал, как Кельнера в тот момент. 

Это было легко - ненавидеть абстрактно, ненавидеть "нацистов", ненавидеть тех, кого ты никогда не знал и не видел. Совсем по-другому оказалось видеть лица этих людей, солдат, каждый из которых мог быть чьим-то другом или соседом. Тяжелее всех приходилось медсестрам, которые проводили с ранеными больше всего времени. Им нужно было преодолеть свое личное отношение, перенаправив ненависть на "врага в целом". Но даже видя Кельнера таким уязвимым, каким тот был сейчас, Леонард едва мог сдерживать свой гнев.

Леонард никогда не позволял ничему постороннему вмешиваться в его врачебные обязанности. Личной неприязни не было места в операционной, чему Маккой неустанно следовал. Он старался обращаться прежде всего к человеку, не оценивая его, но Кельнер стал для него исключением. Этот человек никогда не говорил больше, чем его спрашивали, а его многозначительно молчание Леонард старался игнорировать.

Однажды, когда Маккой отмечал в его медкарте необходимость снизить дозу морфина, этот человек достаточно неохотно признался, что чувствует себя лучше, несмотря на некомпетентность американских врачей. По сути Кельнер сказал нечто большее, пряча озлобленность за ложной улыбкой.

\- Я удивлен, что вы позволяете ему стоять так близко к вам, доктор, - Маккой вздохнул. Неужели этот кусок дерьма на самом деле знает английский?

\- Вы знаете, ваша жизнь была бы намного проще, стоило только сказать нам раньше, что вы говорите по-английски.  
Военный проигнорировал взгляд стоящего возле Леонарда Павла. 

\- Он не такой сладкий, каким кажется, - немец усмехнулся, а Маккой чувствовал, как Чехов, стоящий рядом, напрягся. - Россия бедна на своих собственных Мата Хари …

Маккой посмотрел на солдата, приподняв бровь. Это был тот тип комментария, что он не мог просто проигнорировать. _Mата Хари?_ Как... Немец, заметив его интерес, продолжил:  
\- Ох, разве он не сказал вам?

В этот момент Чехов еще больше побледнел, его глаза приобрели холодный нефритовый оттенок, а голос наполнился сталью, когда он процедил несколько фраз на немецком. Майор только улыбнулся ему и снисходительно ответил: 

\- Ох, маленький песик не хочет, чтобы я рассказал его новому хозяину, кто он на самом деле? Просто ответь мне, _kleine Hure*_ , ты перерезал ему горло до или после того, как позволил трахнуть себя напоследок?

И Чехов взорвался. С криком он сам бросился на нациста и дважды неплохо ему врезал, прежде чем Маккою удалось схватить и оттащить мальчишку подальше. 

Но пока Леонард уводил его из палаты, все еще продолжавшего что-то выкрикивать на смеси русского и немецкого, смех того, другого человека, будто слышался из-за спины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kleine Hure (нем.) - маленькая шлюшка


	6. Chapter 6

В конце концов, Маккою удалось даже уложить Чехова в кровать и вколоть успокоительное -его крики уже перешли в кашель и мог возникнуть реальный риск повредить связки. К утру история о его выходке в тюремной палате стала известна всем без исключения. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем увидеть такую жестокость в, казалось бы, безвредном существе. А от того гнева, захлестнувшего его, стало по-настоящему страшно. 

В остальном все было хорошо. Разве что Чехов перестал с кем-либо разговаривать, только попрощался с Джимом, когда того выписали и отправили обратно, к его подопечным. Всю следующую неделю в палате стаяла удручающая тишина, пока не выдержал Леонард. Он в недвусмысленных выражениях сообщил проклятому мальчишке, что если тот продолжит в том же духе, он лично начнет следить за тем, как проходит его выздоровление. А после силком вытряхнул его из постели и, несмотря на то, что тот еще использовал костыли, заставил добраться до комнаты физиотерапии. Возможно это было излишне жестоко, но лейтенант Рэндел, в чьи руки в итоге попал Павел, ничего не сказала. 

После этого, казалось, все пришло в норму. Но Маккой не мог забыть ни слова Кельнера, ни реакцию Чехова на них. Он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но возможно Чехову было необходимо поговорить с кем-то об этом, не обязательно с соответствующей медицинской степенью. Однажды, после физиотерапии, когда Павел был доброжелательным и довольно уставшим, чтобы не попытаться задушить своего врача за подобный разговор на месте, Леонард встретил его в пустом коридоре на обратном пути в палату и предложил отойти с ним на пару слов. 

Ему даже не нужно было ничего спрашивать. Чехов лишь устало на него посмотрел, каким-то слишком мрачным взглядом, который мог бы принадлежать старику, но никак не тому, кому только исполнилось девятнадцать, и заговорил первым. 

\- Я был при обер-штурман-фюрере... думаю, “камердинер”’ это именно тот эвфемизм, который использую американцы... если же иначе, то “мальчик на побегушках”.  
Честно сказать, Леонард ждал, что он откажется говорить. Но, с другой стороны, у него было ощущение, что это не единственный сюрприз на сегодня. 

\- Минутку. Вы действительно... были в сексуальной связи с его командиром?   
Павел безразлично пожал худыми плечами. 

\- Больше года. Это оказался самый быстрый способ заставить его доверять мне. Тем более, я был уверен, что ему нравятся мужчины. Затащить его в постель, заставить влюбиться в меня - это была самая легкая часть.

\- Вы серьезно... - Маккой поймал себя на мысли, что определение “шлюха” будет звучать не очень уместно в этой ситуации, - … соблазнили мужчину?

\- Я же сказал - это было просто. Но я не убивал его. Он был доверчивым и разговорчивым - не лучшие качества для командира, но не для меня. Он выболтал все, что мне было нужно, и при этом так и не начал меня подозревать, даже когда застукал роющимся в своем столе.

Почти влюбленная, но вместе с тем недоверчивая улыбка замерла на губах Павла, а затем он фыркнул со смеху.   
\- Он действительно поверил мне , стоило сказать, что я ищу чистую бумагу, чтобы написать матери. Родерик был страшным человеком. Он был по-настоящему жесток со своей командой. Но ко мне всегда относился хорошо. - Павел пожал плечами, и Леонард отметил, что за его притворным безразличием скрывается немалое напряжение. - Он был уже мертв, когда я проснулся и штурман-фюрер склонился над нами. 

Это было... Как звучит та фраза, которую так любят солдаты? Полный пиздец? Да, это определенно можно квалифицировать как “полный пиздец”. 

\- Вы действительно были шпионом? 

\- Да.

\- И именно по этому вы не можете назвать мне свое звание?  
Чехов кивнул.   
\- Чехов... это ваша настоящая фамилия? 

\- Клянусь, я не солгал вам. Ни разу.   
Господи. Ничего из сказанного никак не вязалось с веселостью и открытостью, которою Павел излучал. А может и нет. Может быть , эта его часть просто была спрятана за маской невинности и всегда хорошего настроения. 

Конечно, это многое рассказало о нем. Объясняло гнев и тоску, что Леонард иногда видел в его взгляде, способность легко скрывать физическую боль, и то, как он мог слушать страшные истории других пациентов без отвращения, сопереживая и утешая, отвлекая от травм лучше, чем многие медсестры. Потому что даже такие люди как Родерик не просто хотят секса - они хотят поговорить с кем-нибудь, хотят чтобы кто-то утешил их. И Чехов должен был быть хорош во всем, если “Родерик” оставался довольным им и ничего не заподозрил в течение целого года.

\- Вы разочаровались во мне.  
Чехов смотрел на него обвиняюще, словно сама мысль об этом доставляла ему боль. 

\- Нет, Чехов. Я не.. я просто..., - Черт. - Это не имеет для меня значения.   
Леонард избегал откровенно изучающего его взгляда. 

\- Что “не имеет значения”? То, что я соблазнил кого-то ради информации?   
Нет, дело было не в этом, и мальчишка должен был знать это. Сама идея о том, что кто-то такой же по-ангельски невинный, как Чехов, _соблазняет_ кого-то, казалась несколько надуманной.   
\- Или то, что я соблазнил _мужчину_ ради информации? 

Дьявол! Леонард этого не знал. Все, что он слышал - это странные разговоры. Теперь же... это было слишком. Это не просто случилось с кем-то незнакомым ему, Леонард разговаривал с участником этих событий, и тот рассказывал об этом _ему_. Что он должен теперь делать с этой информацией? Чехов ждет, что он сообщит куда-нибудь? Или, может быть, ищет опору, ведь технически Леонард гражданский, и ему безопасно рассказывать подобное. Маккой хотел было сказать что-то действительно важное в этот момент, но вместо этого вырвалось:   
\- Зачем вы рассказываете мне все это? 

Чехов покраснел и опустил голову, и это был уже второй раз на памяти Леонарда, когда он делал так.   
\- ...potomu chto ya lublu tabia...  
Маккой не понял, что тот сказал, но тон его голоса заставил дыхание сбиться. Он казался интимным, словно тот обращался к любовнику. .

\- Чехов...   
Его руки, двигались будто сами по себе, заправляя выбившийся локон мальчишки за покрасневшее ухо. Леонард поймал его взгляд и почувствовал жар, враз заполнивший все тело и спустившийся до самого живота. Он понимал, что это за разрастающееся тепло и как не уместно оно сейчас, поэтому опустил руки и отступил назад.   
\- Чехов... вам только девятнадцать...   
Леонард не был удивлен, что его смутил возраст, а не пол. Его прошлое было полно вещей, о которых он не упоминал. 

Маккой видел, как расширяются зрачки Чехова и какая-то искра загорается на самом их дне, но прежде чем он смог отодвинутся, Павел выгнулся вперед, перехватывая стетоскоп доктора, с которым до этого игрался, и пододвинулся достаточно близко, чтобы суметь прошептать ему на ухо. Леонард чувствовал, как его сердце бросилось вскачь, стоило услышать хриплый тенор и теплое дыхание мальчишки. 

\- Вы не совсем правы. Я не был желторотиком и до войны, иначе как вы думаете, я получил это задание?  
Затем он отодвинулся и, поцеловав Леонарда в колючую щеку, поковылял по коридору к своей палате, слишком уверенно для человека на костылях, тогда как Леонард, казалось, последовал за ним, едва держась на ногах. 

_Ох, это определенно станет проблемой._


	7. Chapter 7

После этого дела снова вернулись в норму, по крайней мере, для Чехова. С другой стороны, Леонард так и не смог забыть "момент в коридоре". Он никогда не смешивал свою работу и личные взаимоотношения, пусть даже с привлекательными пациентами. Но той ночью, когда он остался в одиночестве в своей комнате, фантазии и размышления об упущенных возможностях не оставляли его. Утром казалось, будто Чехов знал все, о чем он думал. Поймав взгляд доктора, он улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, от чего Леонард не мог смотреть целый день мальчишке в глаза.

Но в основном, их отношения остались прежними. Чехов все так же был одним из немногих, кому доставалась улыбка угрюмого доктора и его внимание - возможно, потому что Леонард был уверен - кому-то нужно следить, чтобы тот не влип в неприятности и следовал врачебным предписаниям.

Пришло время, когда Чехов выздоровел и был выписан. Он мог ходить сам, хотя ему все еще требовалась трость и регулярный отдых. В больнице отчаянно не хватало мест, с каждым днем они получали все больше и больше раненых солдат и военнопленных из эвакуированных госпиталей. Немцы захватывали новые территории.  
Но куда Чехов мог податься? Он был советским гражданином, которому по-прежнему требовалась физиотерапия и который неплохо справлялся с ролью переводчика в больнице полной иностранцев. Его возвращения на Родину еще не требовали, скорее всего, из-за его статуса шпиона среди нацистов, да и, честно сказать, медперсонал не хотел его отпускать.

Но Леонард все равно удивился, когда, вернувшись вечером в свою квартиру, застал там Чехова, болтающего на французском с пожилым хозяином дома. Когда Маккой вошел в гостиную и приветствовал господина Лорана, тот попрощался с мальчишкой, который одарил его на прощание солнечной улыбкой, и вышел. Чехов был полон энергии, как всегда в последнее время, и практически вскочил со своего места, чтобы встать у журнального столика - поближе к доктору.

\- Майор Пирс обратился к полковнику Бойсу, а тот к своему начальству, и они решили, что я могу быть полезен здесь, пока нет возможности благополучно вернуть меня в Россию!

Чехов улыбнулся и активно взмахнул руками, преисполненный энтузиазма. 

\- Месье и мадам Лоран предложили мне пожить у них, сказали, что я могу спать на диване! Разве это не замечательно?  
Руки Чехова поднялись еще выше, будто он вот-вот собирался взлететь, а взгляд Леонарда невольно упал на диван, стоящий у стены. Нет, не замечательно, подумал он, и громко добавил:   
\- Вы не сможете сделать и шагу, поспав хоть одну ночь на этом чудовище. 

И это было правдой. Тот кто делал эту мебель, точно не предполагал, что однажды на ней будут спать. Но отсюда было явно недалеко до больницы, что было удобно для Чехова, который еще опирался на трость при ходьбе. А поскольку здесь был только одна запасная комната - Леонарда - и он, конечно, не мог спать на диване... Маккой тяжело вздохнул.   
Он знал, что это так или иначе кончится плохо. 

\- Думаю, Вы могли бы воспользоваться двуспальной кроватью в моей комнате. 

Его предложение было встречено молчанием.   
Чехов просто смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Через мгновение этот взгляд заставил его смутиться. 

\- Это не то, что вам кажется. Моя комната достаточно большая, чтобы мы не мешали друг другу.  
Но никакой реакции не последовало. Леонард растрепал свои волосы и снова вздохнул.  
\- К тому же вы не занимаете много места.  
Павел недоверчиво сощурился.   
Но это тоже было правдой! Несмотря на то, что Чехов подкачал кое-какие мышцы во время терапии, он все еще был тощим.

-Вы уверены?  
И только тогда Леонард понял, _что_ он предложил - и _кому_.

\- Слушайте, это не то что...   
Что он собирался сказать? _Мы ничем не будем заниматься, кроме как спать?_ Потому что, если быть честным, Леонард сомневается, что сможет уснуть, лежа в одной кровати с объектом своих фантазий. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчишке было неудобно, упомяни он другой вид ночной активности, особенно после неудачного опыта Чехова, в последний раз разделившего постель с другим мужчиной. И почему он так беспокоился о том, согласится ли Павел на его предложение? Он чувствовал себя чертовым подростком, который просит девушку потанцевать с ним, поэтому следующие его слова звучали несколько неуверенно.   
\- Если вы против, просто скажите. Или я могу оставить вас там в одиночестве, если хотите. 

И когда Леонард повернулся, поднимаясь по лестнице, он не мог заметить широкую улыбку, расползавшуюся по веснушчатым щекам. Зато через несколько секунд услышал радостный топот ног, спешащих за ним вверх по ступенькам.


	8. Chapter 8

Вот так Чехов остался в жизни Леонарда. Точнее остался Павел, потому что, как сказал он сам со смешным акцентом, глупо называть по фамилии того, с кем делишь постель.   
По вечерам, когда они возвращались из больницы домой, Павел продолжал держаться на почтительном расстояние, вот только Леонарду с каждым днем становилось все труднее оторвать взгляд от мальчишки и не думать о нем каждую свободную минуту. И чем больше он узнавал Павла, тем меньше ему хотелось бороться с собой и своими желаниями.

Ожидания и внутренние дебаты закончились однажды ночью. Спустя десять минут после того как они оба умостились под одеялом, Павел вместо того, чтобы лежать на своей стороне, прижался к Леонарду. Их ноги сплелись, и, приподнявшись на локте, Павел внимательно всматривался в его лицо, едва различимое в бледном лунном свете. Леонард не двигался, не предпринял никаких попыток выбраться из под теплого тела и не остановил Павла, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

От поцелуя не посыпались искры. Колокола не зазвонили, а время не остановилось. Но впервые в своей жизни Леонард почувствовал, что находится там, где должен был быть, и в правильное время делает самые правильные вещи с тем самым человеком. Хотя физически он был далеко от Джорджии, Леонарду показалось, что он дома.   
И _Павел_ чувствовал себя так же.

Именно поэтому каждая часть Маккоя - от кончиков бровей до кончиков пальцев ног, все его естество словно восстало, когда он слегка оттолкнул Павла прочь. Он знал, что не простит себе, если не спросит сейчас:

\- Зачем вам это?  
Он должен быть уверен, что все происходит не из неуместной солидарности или благодарности. Что это не какая-нибудь форма компенсации или манипуляции. Что чувства, с которыми он боролся эту неделю, получили ответ и взаимны. 

Две пары глаз искали друг друга в тусклом свете, и обладатель бледных, изящных рук, аккуратно откинувших волосы со лба Леонард, ответил мягким шепотом:   
\- Potomu chto ya lublu tebia...

\- Вы говорили это и раньше. Что это значит?   
Даже в темноте, его довольная улыбка, кажется, сияла.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя.   
_Любит._ Леонард всегда испытывал трудности с таким абстрактным понятием, как любовь. Он верил в искренность. Но чтобы выразить нечто большее... Павел еще раз доказал свою храбрость, позволив увидеть себя таким уязвимым. Он был удивительно серьезен. Его обещания не были просто словами, он словно говорил это всем своим существом, и Леонард мог видеть это в его глазах и слышать в голосе. Но что он мог ему ответить? _Действительно_ ли Павел был так ему нужен? И если он не был уверен ...

\- Леонард. - Другой поцелуй. - Lenya.   
Его прозвище Павел всегда говорил с улыбкой, за которой следовал другой поцелуй.   
\- Вы можете не отвечать. Но если хотите, чтобы я остановился, - просто скажите, и я остановлюсь.   
Все правильно. Павел давал ему легкий путь к отступлению. 

Но Маккой не мог принять его. Он не хотел, чтобы тот останавливался. Он не хотел, проснуться следующим утром рядом с Павлом, но с другой стороны кровати. Он хотел попробовать, хотел обнимать... притянуть к себе и не отпускать его...


	9. Chapter 9

9 мая 1945 года должно было стать счастливым днем. Война окончилась капитуляцией Германии.   
Они все, наконец, могли возвращаться домой. Настроение в больнице было до невозможного радостным, и это ощущалось в каждой палате. Леонард не видел Павла весь день, но собирался отпраздновать с ним это событие, как только они снова будут вместе. Он вошел в их общую комнату в приподнятом настроении, сверкая улыбкой и не желая ничего, кроме как обнять своего любовника и не отпускать его до тех пор, пока более насущные потребности, такие как еда или сон, не помешают им. 

Но вид, с которым тот встретил его, стер улыбку с лица Леонарда, оставив в горле тугой комок. Павел, его Павел, был необычайно бледен. Сидя на краю кровати, он держал в руках какое-то официальное письмо. Вместо счастья, что должно было наполнять их комнату, Леонард чувствовал тоску и холод,словно попал на кладбище. Он осторожно подошел ближе к мальчишке, становясь на колени у его босых ног. 

\- Павел?   
Он потянулся, положив широкую ладонь на плечо Чехова, но тот никак не отреагировал.   
\- Павел...  
Все счастливые мысли, что накопились за день, исчезли в миг, оставив после себя только тень страха. Он не знал, что случилось и не мог прочитать письмо, сжатое в напряженных пальцах. Он никогда прежде не видел Павла таким... сломленным. 

Маккой опустил руку на бедро Чехова, коснувшись другой ладонью его щеки, как мудрец в поиске истины он искал в карих глазах хоть какой-нибудь намек узнавания. Леонард не раз просыпался ночами и будил Павла, который метался во сне мучимый кошмарами. Он думал их причина - травма оставленная войной или просто плохой сон. Но даже проснувшись, преследуемый плохими воспоминаниями, Павел никогда не казался ему таким потерянным, как сейчас.

\- Паш...пожалуйста... Ты пугаешь меня. 

Что-то в голосе Леонарда, должно быть, тронуло его. Потому что закрытые веки дрогнули, все еще не желая открываться или пытаясь удержать что-то, чего Леонард не знал. Но когда Павел, наконец, открыл глаза, его взгляд был безжизненным, а голос, казалось, звучал-откуда-то издалека.   
\- Я должен вернуться. 

\- Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду?   
Непослушные кудряшки упали на глаза, когда он покачал головой, и пришлось убрать их, прежде чем продолжить разговор. Его голос звучал чуть сильнее. 

\- Они вернут меня в Советский Союз. - Пальцы сжали бумагу, и ее шелест показался оглушительным в тишине дома, более громким, чем звуки праздника, раздающиеся извне. - У меня нет выбора. 

В наступившей тишине рука Леонарда соскользнула с щеки Павла на плечо.   
Они вернутся домой: Леонард Маккой в Джорджию, а Павел Чехов в СССР, и, значит, больше никогда не увидятся. Их встреча - случайность в ходе истории, маленькая толика невероятного везения. СССР и США терпели друг друга только ради победы над общим врагом. Им не разрешат встретиться, ведь капиталистический декадент не ровня советскому мужчине и, тем более, не может быть его любовником. 

-...ты должен был дать мне умереть...  
Взгляд Леонарда метнулся к лицу Павла, но тот смотрел на него пустыми, тусклыми глазами. Он чувствовал, что где-то начинает разгораться гнев - гнев, на несправедливость его упрека, приправленного болью разлуки. 

\- Как ты можешь такое говорить?   
Маккой сжимал кулаки, а голос сочился ядом, от которого мальчишка вздрогнул. По крайней мере, он теперь смотрел на него, и этот взгляд уже не был пуст, в глубине него росло негодование. 

\- Когда я вернусь в Россию, меня, в отличии от ваших солдат, никто не будет приветствовать, как героя. Моя страна жестока по отношению к тем, кто побывал в плену, и еще менее доброжелательна к гомосексуалистам- военнопленным, особенно помогавшим американцам!   
Его лицо раскраснелось, а голос звучал все громче.   
\- Я должен был бороться до смерти! Не имеет значения, насколько я был полезен для них во время войны, во мне будут видеть только труса, который провалил задание. Меня будут пытать, обвинять, как предателя и фашистскую шлю… Если повезет, меня просто расстреляют, если нет - отправят в трудовой лагерь, только чтобы избавится от меня, или еще чего хуже. Я не должен был остаться в живых, Леонард.  
Его голос, полный ярости, был так же полон незримого поражения. Он сдался.   
Вот только Леонард не мог позволить этому случиться.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, Павел! Что, если... - его голос дрожал не то от страха, не то от гнева, - Ты не знаешь наверняка.   
Чехов, раскрасневшийся, с горящими глазами и трясущимися руками, рвал бумаги (словно те были просто мусором), превращая все происходящие в некую сюрреалистическую картину.

\- Подумай об этом, Леонард! Почему еще они могли отправить на задание восемнадцатилетнего, каким бы гением он не был? Я должен был передать им как можно больше полезной информации и прожить так долго, как смогу. Но никто не предполагал, что я вернусь домой живым!   
Его глаза были мокрыми, и каждое мгновение слезы грозили сорваться из глаз.   
\- Я был пешкой! Шлюхой! Полезным на какое-то время, а теперь меня можно выкинуть!   
Смех, вырывавшийся из его горла, резал слух.  
\- Я спросил вас однажды, как вы думаете, почему я получил это задание. Так я скажу! Или это, или тюрьма! Они знали о пристрастиях Родерика и выбрали меня не просто так! 

Павел заплакал и слезы, скатившись по щекам, падали на бумаги, лежащие на коленях.   
\- Я - никто! Вы все вернетесь домой, к своей семье и друзьям. А у меня нет даже дома, куда возвращаться.

Ни у кого не должно было быть причины чувствовать себя настолько преданным. Павел любил Россию. Он ощущал себя ее частью, наполненным ее духом, ведомый ею. Но сейчас... Им воспользовались и выкинули, ему некуда было податься. Прежде чем он поднялся, Леонард порывисто обнял дрожащего перед ним мальчишку, перетягивая его с кровати к себе на колени. Леонард не любил бессмысленных разговоров, но сейчас, все что он думал и говорил, имело значение, он вкладывал в свои слова то, что чувствовал, не кривя душой.   
\- Ты - _все_ для меня. И рядом со мной у тебя всегда будет дом. 

Но и слова Павла тоже были правдой. Леонард думал только о возвращении домой, он забыл, что их дом в разных местах. Что же касается правительства, он понимал, что несмотря на свое утверждение, что его дом рядом с Павлом , Россия - последнее место, где ему бы хотелось оказаться.


	10. Chapter 10

Леонард Г.Маккой был доставлен в Англию 2 июня 1945, за две недели до того, как Павла должны были отправить под конвоем обратно в Россию. Двое мужчин провели свои последние двадцать четыре дня, впитывая столько присутствия друг друга, сколько могли, предчувствуя расставание, но никогда не говорили о том, что должно было произойти.  
Павел отказался прощаться. Поправив форменный галстук Маккоя, он не стал его дожидаться и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно покинул жизнь Леонарда. 

После нескольких месяцев работы в больнице в графстве Херефордшир, его контракт с армией истек, и Леонард, наконец, вернулся в Америку. Оказавшись снова в Джорджии, он сумел сохранить контакт с Кристиной и Джимом, попытался занять себя в больнице, где его встретили несколько грубо. Но затея с треском провалилась, стоило только вспомнить о зеленоглазом кудрявом гении. Он старался не думать о том, где сейчас Павел и что с ним. Маккой просто безудержно хотел, чтобы тот снова оказался в его объятьях, рядом, как когда-то они просыпались по утрам.

Он знал, что в декабре в Штаты вернется Джим, но никак не ожидал звонка в шесть часов утра.

\- Боунс? Это ты?

\- Ты звонишь мне домой, чертов идиот. Кто еще это может быть? 

\- Ха, и я тоже рад слышать тебя, Боунс!   
Леонард, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. 

\- Приятно знать, что дома ты в безопасности. Ты в порядке, правда? 

\- Да, да, наседка. Я даже не разрушил то медицинское заведение, где все еще прекрасно работаю.   
Повисла тишина, но прежде чем Леонард собрался с мыслями, Джим заговорил снова. 

\- Хей, Боунс, не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение? Действительно маленькое. Пожалуйста!

\- Так вот какого черта ты звонишь. Рад слышать мой голос, а то как же.

\- Ну же, Боунс! Один из моих друзей летит в Джорджию прямо с войны. Все, что я прошу тебя, - это забрать его со взлетно-посадочной полосы.   
Еще пауза, словно Джим давал Леонарду минуту, прежде чем продолжить. Дьявол, Леонард мог практически почувствовать, как Джим моргнул.   
\- Пожааалуйста?

\- Отлично. Когда он доберется сюда? 

Так Леонард Г. Маккой оказался на военном аэродроме в Робинсе, к югу от Макона, еще раз воспользовавшись своими военными полномочиями, чтобы получить пропуск и ждать за воротами. Ему просто нужно было дождаться и встретить этого парня, прежде чем им займется кто-то другой. Джим повесил трубку раньше, чем назвал его имя - скорее всего какого-нибудь гения, поэтому все что оставалось Маккою - найти какого-нибудь младшего лейтенанта, которого нужно будет подвезти. 

К счастью, в декабре в Джорджии было значительно теплее, чем в Германии, поэтому, когда Павел Андреевич Чехов появился в жизни Леонарда во второй раз, он не дрожал. Он выхватил взглядом в толпе элегантную фигуру в униформе Военно-воздушных сил США, сошедшую с трапа самолета. Крой форменного пальто подчеркивал узкие бедра Павла, а отросшие кудрявые волосы, выбивающиеся из-под фуражки, - точеные черты лица. Он выглядел лучше, чем запомнил Леонард, и даже его улыбка казалась ярче - какой ее Леонард никогда не видел прежде. 

Погода Джорджии с ее прохладным воздухом едва помогла сохранить хладнокровие, когда юноша уверенной походкой направился к нему сквозь толпу. Но, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, Леонард все равно смог произнести только одно:

\- ...Как?  
Чехов едва заметно улыбнулся, а Леонард отметил влагу в его чудесных глазах, глазах, которые он не надеялся увидеть когда-нибудь, кроме как в своих воспоминаниях. 

\- Мне удалось поговорить с капитаном Кирком. Он связался с полковником Пайком, который познакомил меня с подполковником ВВС Скоттом. Оказалось, что они нуждаются в инженерах авиации больше, чем беспокоятся о возвращении военнопленных в Россию.  
От звука его голоса, все с тем же едва заметным акцентом, по спине побежали мурашки, но вместе с тем Леонард, кажется, наконец, осознал что они снова вместе.

У него не хватало слов. Леонард едва мог думать. Тот единственный, о ком он мечтал, тот, с кем он хотел быть больше всего в жизни, - стоял перед ним. И все, что он мог сделать, - просто впитывать картину, открывшуюся его глазам, и запоминать его движения. Мальчишка, откровенно покрасневший, выглядел беззастенчиво счастливым, и Леонард улыбнулся в ответ. 

Павел откашлялся, поправил жакет и сделал один шаг навстречу, прежде чем разрушить тишину между ними. 

\- Мне сказали, что будет безопаснее, если я сменю фамилию. Надеюсь, вы не станете возражать...  
Он указал на метку с именем на своем пиджаке, нервничая больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Леонард наклонился ближе, чтобы прочитать фамилию, но перед тем, как сжать его в объятьях (будь прокляты свидетели), сглотнул вставший в горле ком и прошептал: 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Павел Маккой. 

Спустя год и семь месяцев после возвращения из Европы, Леонард Г. Маккой впервые, наконец, почувствовал себя дома.


End file.
